


Paying Off Debts

by Ouchies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Blood, Bondage, I mean, M/M, Mostly porn, PWP, Rimming, Seriously Dark, Some Plot, Toys, armin is on top, blackmarket, but this is a dark AU, emphesis on the dark AU thing because its important, hella dark, loads of secking, may seem ooc, organlegger, pure marmin smut, really graphic, this is a dark AU, very sadstic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouchies/pseuds/Ouchies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Organlegger is someone who deals with illegal body parts. Its a bloody and messed up business. But for someone like Marco, its a business he got into not by choice. But because he was willing to do whatever it takes to continue living. Even if it meant to become the Harvester's little bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying Off Debts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardusk708](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardusk708/gifts).



> So, hey there... um.... Wow. I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Personally the background to this story was suppose to be something from my original work I've been working on. However, I thought it would work perfectly for both Armin and Marco - mainly due to some circumstances with the characters and extremes of their personalities. 
> 
> So, I'm here with the darkest AU I've yet to see played out in the Marmin world/ship. This was mainly done because I saw yeeahbo's post on tumblr. Yeeahbo, when you get the chance, Tumblr me so I can make this as a gift. Because, well.... This is a gift! A gift bought for ONE DOLLAR! 
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy this epicly long thing of Marmin smut. I totally did not edit it btw. i may do it another day.

Being in a partnership with an Organlegger can be a very interesting one. Not only the work can be messy, but a lot of things can happen. Transactions go wrong, bodies need to be hidden and meetings had to be held. It was all about pleasing the consumer's. Keep one image here. Keep another there. No strings attached to anyone. You couldn't in this sort of business. Having that sort of emotional attachment only meant trouble.

It really was a dark, bloody business.

The stress levels were insanely high when dealing this trade. Lets not even talk about the paranoia. The constant looking over the shoulder and trying to keep calm was a facade that was hard to control. And yet, The Harvester manages to keep a charming smile on, even at the grisliest of scenes.

How that man did it, Marco would never know – or even began to understand.

Marco honestly thought that he was finished with the shady business. After loosing 85% of feel in his right arm and missing an eye, it would definitely kick you out of the business. Well, only if you were a complete pussy like Marco was, a decade back. But after all of that he was in need of a heart. A complete heart transplant.

Do you know how much an actual heart transplant surgery costs? On average, a good 1 million USD. Now try finding a donor with O type blood. If you need a kidney, sure that'll be easy to find. But a heart? A heart was almost impossible to find on the legal route.

When you're a dying man, you tend to do whatever it takes to get a second chance at life. This meant reconnecting with old contacts. This meant stepping back into a world of death and immoral deeds.

The things he had to do. The things he didn't want to do. The things that brought a thrill back into his life. God, the longing to dive into the urges. He wasn't just some simple guy working the back of a bus anymore. Now... he back being The Ghost.

It was nice to play with his M99 "Big Shot" again.

Anyway, Marco had a set of skills that the Harvester could use. S'long as Marco can bring in some profit before he kicked the bucket, then he'd get his organ and the surgery done. Afterward, he had to stick to the Harvester's side for business.

You gotta remember that in the black market, things go up.

A normal 1 million dollar surgery now cost 2.5 million. The heart itself, because of the rarity of donor, was another half a million. 3 million big ones. That's a lot of money. Money that a paramedic didn't have. At least he managed to bring a down payment profit of 800 thousand. Still had 2.2 million to go at that point.

Now that we know of Marco's situation, lets talk about his Partner; The Harvester.

The Harvester's real name is Dr. Armin Alexander Arlert. To the general public, he is a kind, caring doctor who owns and operates his own chain of clinics known as Arlert Services. Just a simple out patient care with a fully equipped Emergency ward – just in case a special patient came in.

Everyone knew Dr. Arlert. Everyone praised Dr. Arlert. Everyone loved the kind, caring doctor he was. The thing is, no one knew Dr. Arlert like Marco did. Heck, even Marco didn't know the mysterious doctor all that well. He just knew that the blond like his privacy, had very little friends and can be a bit of a vigilantly when he sought fit.

Oh, and there was the fact that the doctor can be scary, if not a bit neurotic at times. Usually when such mood swings came about, it was due to high stress of dealing with local crime figure heads or something awful happened.

When Marco first experienced this, it was when he waited for the Harvester in their usual meet point. The Mariana with a dock registered to an Eren Jeager. Marco didn't know who this person was or what connections they had with the good doctor, but it was most likely a fake identity. In this sort of business, it was always a fake identity.

The dock house itself was in a secluded point on the Mariana. Quiet, clean and stocked with medical equipment for their business, nothing seem to be at a miss. That was till the front door slammed shut with a loud bang.

Since the first encounter with The Harvester, Marco was swept off his feet by how sensual the other man appeared. Angelic features, strong jaw, long golden locks and electric blue eyes so sharp that they'd zap every thought out of your mind. If that wasn't enough for you, then try the imposing figure. Dr. Arlert wasn't broad or 'beefy' like some of the men you'd usually see in the crime venue. Instead he was slender, tall (not as tall as Marco though) and held an air to himself like no other. He could command an army at will with just his presence alone.

And Marco had many nights just dreaming about what laid underneath Arlert's crisp, clean clothing. The very thought had blood rushing to a certain organ.

So when Marco saw the seething doctor march into the small boathouse, he was stunned by the raw ferocity that filled the room. So many fantasy filled his mind, bringing forth that one thought of how the doctor would look, storming into a room in such a fashion.

"Get on your knees Bodt." The usual silkiness of his tone held a dangerous edge. You couldn't help but act out in fear.

And it was fear that ensnared Marco's senses as he got onto his knees.

Arlert stop at the very front of Marco. Nothing was said for a minute. All Marco could do was stare with that one functioning eye at the bulge straining against the perfectly ironed dress pants. Heck, Marco couldn't even register a thought when he heard a lighter click above, accompanied by the usual hiss and smell of a spliff being burned.

Glancing up, no words could be said. He was just lost. The cold blue orbs did nothing for him. Maybe he'd get a thought in if he had a hit off that joint.

"You have a debt to fill up, am I not right Mr. Bodt?"

Dumbly, Marco nodded at this.

"As you can see, I have certain needs to be filled. My taste for such... activities aren't usual welcomed in the business I deal with. Your silence would be much appreciated on this matter."

Thickly, Marco swallowed the anxiety. He wanted to ask what would happen, but apparently it was written on his face all too well.

"You're an O type Bodt. I have several clients that could benefit from the scraps that make up your useless corpse. Certainly nothing more needs to be said when confidentiality is needed here; am I correct?"

Correct? This was more than just correct. This was something even the hardest of veteran would not triffle with. To say that Arlert was not a dangerous man was a foolish thing to say. Arlert was more than just dangerous. He required a total new definition of Dangerous, just for being who and what he was.

"Understood, Sir." It took all of his willpower in order to keep that calm tone.

"Good. Now, I do not like forcing myself onto others. So, you have an option here. We can credit your debt a simple 500 dollars tonight, or you can refuse right now and walk out that door."

The joint hissed as a pull was taken. The Harvester would wait patiently for the answer. He was a patient man, after all.

It was more of selfishness than taking the right choice when Marco unzipped the doctor's pants. He didn't care for the debt. He just wanted to taste the man before him. To get dominated, used and abused. It was something that he dreamed about for nights. This was something that he spent a whole week of not sleeping on. The times he jerked himself so raw that all he could spit out was blanks was just an idea of how much he wanted this.

Taking the hot organ at hand, Marco wasted no time in licking up the length with his tongue. He was desperate. That desperation was shown when he hastily took that throbbing cock in. Arlert was no fool, he knew what desperation looked like when he saw it.

Gripping at the black locks, "Hungry, aren't we?" Arlert wasted no time in plunging his cock down Marco's throat.

Arlert was not kind that night. He didn't seem to care much for Marco's well being. All he wanted was release. That release was sought out in a vicious, violent and raw way. It didn't matter if he almost choked the freckled brunette in the process of it all. Or when Arlert slapped the man repetitively in a drug induced state of mind; muttering darkly in a foreign language.

Marco's mouth was fucked till his gums bled and his lips were rubbed raw. Breathing wasn't an option for 90% of the time. At first it was just pinching the nose. Apparently Arlert was sick and tired of pinching the damn thing because he just snapped it. Right off the bridge.

Marco was lucky that the punch was delivered onto his blind side.

This wasn't the way Marco would have imagine that night to be. And yet, in some fucked up way, he was glad that the night went that way. Through the abuse and humiliation, Marco was so turned on that when that load shot down the back of his throat, he too also came.

Keep in mind that Marco didn't orgasm because of the abuse he endured. It was due to the sight he saw from above as Arlert's thick cock filled his very throat.

The amount of pleasure was expressed on the blond's face was what it purely orgasmic. The way his mouth opened as the angelic, sensual sounds of his moan escaped was enough to bring an erection to the straightest of men. Then the hair. God, Arlert's hair. Marco wanted nothing but to run his hands through it. He couldn't. Instead it was tossed back; appearing to be a glowing halo seen in Byzantine paintings.

If Marco could orgasm from that sight, he'd let Arlert abuse him anyday just for that.

Sadly the afterglow couldn't be basked in for Arlert shoved the man to the side. Kicking Marco's side so that he'd roll onto his back, the blond kept an aloof expression. Though his eyes were left open just by a crack. Kind of like a leak on the next episode of some American hyped sitcom. Arlert was struggling with his own confusion. It was hard to say what his confusion was based on.

Though no time was given to think on that moment. Marco was too busy gagging from the pain in his stomach and face.

Slender fingers came down to pinch at the broken nose. Realigning the structure was just as painful as the first break.

"Get an icepack from the freezer and get out of my face Bodt." Arlert walked away. "I don't need to remind you of our agreement."

Still whimpering in pain, Marco took a moment to wallow in pain. He would have taken more time if it weren't the sounds of a buzz saw being turned on that got him moving. He didn't need to be reminded of what would happen if he spoke of anything. Though given the blond's current state of mind, it was best to do everything at a second's notice.

When they met the next day, it was as though nothing happened. Marco was just the paramedic that transported patients from one location to the next when needed. Nothing strange has happened. At least to Dr. Arlert. For Marco though... He got a lot of questions on what happened to his face.

"Just got a bit rowdy at the bar is all." Marco explained to one of the assistance at the clinic.

"You sure it wasn't cause you were sucking dick Bodt?" Hitch – the medical assistant who had to make everything a sexual suggestion – teased.

Thank god the years and practice of killing people. If he didn't have that in his background, then there would be no way for him to act normal.

Laughing it off, "Well Hitch, not everyone has had the chance to suck your dick."

Though, background be damned, it meant nothing to Marco when Dr. Arlert passed by.

"There are patients around. Try to keep things professional!" Red at the face, Dr. Arlert somehow managed to keep an upbeat tone.

It never ceased to amaze Marco how the blond doctor manages to keep both lives separate, along with the personalities. He honestly thought that the doctor suffered from a dissociative disorder. At least on the mild spectrum. It was the only way he could manage the naive image from the sadistic one.

That or the doctor was a highly functioning sociopath with psychopathic tendencies.

So, you could understand why Marco would stare at his boss with a shocked expression at times. Heck, Marco couldn't be able to pull things off like this. Its why he got out of the killing business at first. Didn't matter if it justifiable through the Government. He just wanted out from that sort of lifestyle. He still had a kindness in his heart, not matter how much he drowned it blood and death.

Though, it was best Marco started to learn somehow. If not for his interest, then maybe for the ones around him.

There was one organ that was useless to an Organlegger. Honestly you'd never give it much though, but it made sense in today's medicine. Heck, Marco was a medical personnel and he didn't even thought of it at first.

Can you guess what organ we're talking about?

No, not the skin. The skin is very useful for grafting.

Stumped, aren't ya? Thought so.

Its actually the brain. The brain is the core to the system. Without the core, you have no system. A system without a core is impossible to run. It might work for like, 5 seconds. But once its out, its out. And what makes it worse, there was no way to plug it back in.

Marco just had to be careful when it came to collecting eyes. Those were a bitch to deal with, since they need the optic nerve to be undamaged. Other than that, it was as simple as point, aim and shoot the poor fucker's down.

This guy wasn't that important. Just a hit that Marco had to do because of Arlert's connections. Honestly all that was needed was the right arm. Two birds, one bullet. Simple as that. Jobs like these happen from time to time. Though the profit of it wasn't making a dent in Marco's debt.

Seriously, he wondered if saving his own damn life was worth the cost at times.

Back at the dock house, Arlert kept the body fresh in the freezer for the time being. He was more concerned with running tests and making sure that the scraps could be used before it was disposed of.

Marco still didn't know how Arlert disposed the trash. He wasn't allowed to know. A theory came that the scrapes were left to rot at the bottom of the ocean. But that was too messy and impractical for the blond doctor.

"How do you get rid of them?" Marco began with a can of Heineken at hand.

Glancing up from the petri dish, a brow rose. It took Arlert just a second before adjusting his glasses and turning back to what he was doing. "What is the body composed of?"

Talk about beating around the bush. Then again, this was a common game when dealing with Arlert. He didn't just give answers out. He wanted people to learn and figure out what it means to find the answers.

So, right off the bat. "Cells."

"What are cells made of?"

"Molecules." Frowning some at this, "Specially eukaryotic DNA, which is composed of one or more linear molecules."

"What are molecules?" Standing from his seat, the petri dish was taken to another area of the lab.

"Bounded atoms." Getting frustrated, Marco took a swing of beer. "How does this answer my question?"

"Full definition, not a half assed one." Leaving the dish, Arlert moved to the computer station. Reading a file left on the desk, "And its basic anatomy and physiology Mr. Bodt. It should be an obvious answer."

Marco frowned; staring at Arlert as he did so. Full definition? He gave the most basic definition of molecules. Unless he meant the bonding of chemicals. "Oh." Eyes widened at that. Slapping his face, a groan was heard. It was so obvious that he was ashamed to not think of it before.

The dark smirk sent Marco's way brought a shiver down his spine. Was it possible to get so turned on by that look?

Arlert kept his gaze on Marco. There was something hungry about that gaze. The way he just seem to take in every detail on Marco. From the clothing to way he drank his beer. Even the occasional twitch as Marco tried to hide his disfigurement. Everything about Marco went unnoticed by Arlert.

"It will take a few hours before these tests are finished..." The blond stated, never once taking his gaze off of Marco.

"Um..." shifting his own gaze away from the doctor, "You want me out?"

"Depends. Do you wish for another 500 to be taken off your debt? That would make it 1200 at the end of the night."

That one orb widen at the what was said. Another chance to get used and abused. Last time he received such attention was almost two months ago. Almost two months worth of jerking his cock off. Frustration was what experienced in the privacy of his own apartment, along with the occasional quick tug in the clinic bathrooms. The type of release he wanted was only something Arlert could give him.

So like a junkie wanting his next hit, Marco was up on his feet and approaching the sadistic doctor.

"Examining table. Just lay on it."

Marco had to bite onto his inner cheek to prevent the shudders from becoming too noticeable. The demand being purred out made the freckled killer hot with want. Though, no matter what Marco did to control himself, it was impossible to prevent his erection from showing. He really damned himself for wearing boxers that night.

Amusement was written in those electric baby blues.

The Operating room was hidden behind thick sheets of plastic curtains. The whole room was laid out as any typical OR room to be found in a hospital. Only difference, other than the large metal operating table, there was a similar table used for examinations. It had little props where you place your legs on and could be adjusted, depending on what call was about. And, unlike most back alley doctors, it was pristine clean. No matter the job, Arlert was serious about giving the full satisfaction a doctor would give.

Laying on the leather padded table only caused anxiety to bubble in his gut. Yes, Marco was aroused to the point that his dick hurt. But you got to remember, this was the same operating table Arlert used when harvesting organs or preforming transplants.

When Arlert entered the room with a bag, Marco wasn't very sure how to feel about this. Heck, he didn't understand how or why his dick was twitching at that. For all Marco knew, the doctor could have been given a job that would double – or maybe even triple his own debt's payment.

He should be nervous about this.

Setting the bag down onto a nearby table, no word was said between the men. All Marco could think was that he was thankful that Arlert wasn't on his blind side.

Pulling out a pair of cuffs, Arlert went about his business as though it was another, normal day. Honestly, it wasn't just another normal day. But it didn't matter. Marco was too busy watching the man walk over to the head of the table and thread the handcuffs through a chained loop. The said chained loop that was welded onto the head of the table.

"Wrists."

Marco was way too eager to hand his wrists off to Arlert. This was crazy, to be honest. Only his end could come from this situation.

Arlert was kind enough to not have the metal dig into Marco's flesh.

Stroking at the exposed flesh, there was a light hum of thought. Marco was too busy watching the blond as he took in sharp, anticipating breaths. Just feeling those nimble fingers against his skin was enough to set his whole body on fire.

"I never had someone with this many freckles as you have..."

"Really?" Marco asked with a shaky breath. "Have you... had many lovers?"

The stroking stopped. Staring at Marco's bounded hands, Arlert's expression morphed into a rather cold one.

"Just one... lover." and with that, he moved along the length of the table, to his bag.

Thanks to his bound state of being, it was a bit difficult to see what Arlert was pulling out. All that could be registered was various items in black bags being place on a tray. Small, little, black bags. Bulky and who knew it they were meant for pleasure or... pain.

"I... umm." swallowing thickly, Marco squirmed in his position. Luckily his legs weren't bounded down. "Sorry, if I... uh... intruded."

Arlert paid no mind. Instead he pulled up a chair, a cart and finally, set his tray onto said cart. All the items were kept in their packages. All of them except for one thing. A long, sharp, bowie knife.

Twirling the instrument in his hand, Arlert grinned down at his 'partner.' "Oh, don't worry about that. I'm very certain that there will be much intrusion to be dealt with tonight."

And just like that, the knife was used to cut Marco's clothing opened. Using those scraps of cloth, Arlert tied Marco's ankles down onto the leg rests. Talk about abusing the right to do whatever the heck he wanted. Hopefully there would be an extra shirt laying about for the brunette.

Taking a seat on his simple office chair, Arlert took a moment to look over the bounded man. Shirt torn, hanging from strong, muscular freckled shoulders. Chizzled to perfection, Marco's chest stood out, s'long as the scar running down his sternum was ignore. The operation was done and dealt with six months ago, but the scar was still fresh and puffy with pink. And, sometimes ached depending on the position Marco laid.

That wasn't the only scar Marco sported. There was also the burns that splotched his skin here and there. Back in his Navy Seal days, when he actually thought he had a chance to become someone important. Ha. What a joke.

Talking about jokes, Arlert here thought it would be amusing to run the blade's tip along Marco's erection. Even through the tick layer of his jeans and underwear, Marco could feel the sharpness of that blade.

His cock trembled under pleasure.

"I certainly hope that I won't be intruded with... that knife." Marco stared with that one eye of his.

Raising a brow, Arlert glanced down at Marco's bulge and then up at the man. "I don't think anyone is need of freckled penis." and with that said, Arlert flung the knife across the room. The blade struck wood.

"Oh, how funny." Marco said drily.

"I find that fucken hilarious." Marco's belt was pulled out from its clasp.

"So, if not that knife." Marco began with a heavy breath. "Then what shall I be intruded on?"

Undoing the clasp to the jeans, Arlert paused a moment. Be it for dramatic effect or actual thought, the blond did not say just yet. Instead the zipper was pulled and a pat on the hip. "Lift your hips."

Marco did so and his cock sprung free. The chilly air did nothing but increase the sensitivity. Marco was grateful for the fact that his dick wasn't confined in those damn jeans of his. Though, he wasn't sure what to make of the look Arlert was giving him. It more than usual hungry look. More than just predatory either.

His cock twitched under that gaze.

"It fascinates me that you enjoy this so much." A fingers pressed against the head, soaking in the precum.

The strangled moan was impossible to keep in. If only that mad doctor knew what he was doing to him. Not to it matter. The anatomy of the male body did a very good job at showing off its enjoyment. Not to mention, Marco was hella gay. Come on, you had to be if you were him. Not that he'd talk about out of the comfort of his own closet.

Hips jerked, wanting to feel more than just that one finger. Sadly, Artlert wasn't going to do anything else other than stroking at the slit.

"W-well, take a good darn look at it." Marco breathed out in a sassy manner.

"Hrmm. Kind of hard not too... Personally, I didn't expect you to be this big either." That finger dipped into the edges of foreskin.

If Marco thought his moans were impossible to be kept in before, then it was certain that there was going to be no end to his cries of pleasure. Never in his life has Marco felt anything this good before. And on top of that, they weren't even doing anything serious. Just touching.

The reaction seem to bring some sort of pleasure to Arlert, for a gasp of his own was heard.

Peering up at the blond, a wicked grin was flashed at Marco. Oh boy. He certainly was in trouble right now.

A pink tongue darted out and swept at the head. Precum was just dripping out before. Now it was going to be leaking out. Something that Arlert was enjoying, for his tongue lap away at the fluids. It even slip underneath the skin, swirling around the head just to pick up whatever liquid it can.

Metal dug into the flesh as Marco struggled against his restrains. He wanted nothing more but to run his fingers through those golden locks. Then grip the said locks as he get sucked off. He wanted to force his cock down that blond's throat and fuck him repetitively. Fuck him till he cums so hard that he'd be tasting his jizz for weeks on end.

He just wanted to fuck! But that damn doctor did nothing but tease him!

Whimpering like a pathetic dog in heat, Marco's hips jerked up. His cock was already standing to full attention and harder than any steel produced by mankind. He could seriously stab someone with his damn dick. Heck, he almost skull fucked Arlert because of his actions.

Pulling away, Arlert narrowed his eyes and smirked. There was a soft whisper of, "Well, well. Aren't we eager."

Cupping the balls, Arlert gave them a light squeeze. The hand was gone before Marco could even apply some more pleasure. That was disappointing.

Slaping at the thighs, Arlert spread them out. Running his hands down the meaty thighs, the dipped toward the buttocks and gave that a squeeze. Marco was moaning from the touches. Lifting his ass up, the blond place that bottom in a more comfortable position. Or as comfortable as it can be on that examination table.

Biting onto the inner thigh caused pleasure to spurt forth and the larger man to jump. Another airy chuckle.

Then Arlert dip his face down and buried it between those cheeks.

Marco never had a partner that would willingly dive down and rim him like this. For some odd reason, his past partners didn't find the activity to be pleasing, unless they were receiving such treatment. So, for the man to get his ass eaten out by the sex god of a golden haired angel was more than just... intense pleasure.

This was euphoria sent from the heavens itself.

"Oh god!" Marco cried out as he felt the skillful tongue invade him. It was amazing that he was lasting this long with how his cock pulsed. If possible, he was getting harder than before. Way too damn hard.

And the sad part, he wasn't even at the edge of getting close just yet.

"I'm not god Mr. Bodt." Arlert was heard as he pulled away. Licking his lips, he watched Marco's anus pulse.

One of the packages were taken off the tray. Ripping the cover away with his hand, Arlert's face dove back in. Licking, prodding and flicking that tongue went in, out and around that tight hole. The way he ate at Marco's ass was like a starved man giving his meal. He wanted to taste everything and make sure that it was felt.

And god, was it felt.

Marco couldn't even produce any words for the pleasure he felt. All he knew was the fact that he was in a high like no other he felt before. And it wasn't even enough! He just wanted more! He wanted to get fucked by that tongue. He wanted to get fucked by those fingers.

Actually, he didn't even notice that it was fingers invading him right then and there. The high was so intense that it numbed out every other sensation. Heck, he could feel it tingling down his right arm.

"You like that?" Arlert purred out as his fingers pump their way into Marco. It wasn't fast and rough like Marco usually liked it. Instead it was slow and well aimed. He was teasing Marco, for each plunge always missed that one spot.

He was so damn ready to shoot a load in that man's face.

"Y-yes!" Shackles and chains rattled against restrains. With how tight Marco pulled at the chains, it was a miracle that he couldn't feel the pain. Oh, wait, it wasn't a miracle. It was just a sign of what a good lay he was getting.

"I couldn't hear you." Arlert uncapped a bottle of lube with his teeth. Spitting the cap out, the substance was then poured onto his own hand.

The cold gel was definitely something Marco felt. Hissing at the change of temperature, "Y-yes! God, yes! Just, please, fuck me. Just fuck me!"

He couldn't believe that he was begging to be fucked by the doctor. Heck, Marco couldn't believe the fact that he's getting this very chance.

Crackling at this, Arlert grinned wide. "Oh, there would be fucking. Just not me fucking you... well, not yet at least."

Fingers were moving faster, working on stretching out the tight entrance. The ring of muscle clenched around those nimble fingers before relaxing. The anal simulation was overtaking Marco's conscious state of being. He was so damn close. So darn close and he wanted it so bad.

But then Arlert just had to pull his fingers out.

That darn man was... was... "God damnit! Quit teasing me!"

Chains struggled against the pulling force. The want and need was overtaking Marco's rational thought. He was becoming more and more aggressive. He hated to be teased like this.

Arlert just sat there, grinning like the mad man he was. Heck, he was laughing at the torment Marco had to endure.

It was humiliating to lay there, chained and bounded. His ass sticking out for the doctor to see while his cock twitched. To be laughed at like this brought no pleasure. And yet, somehow, he managed to stay hard.

He was really pathetic.

Another package was taken off the tray. The plastic covering was torn off. The package was tossed to the side. The contents were left hidden. "Teasing is needed, Mr. Bodt. Without it, you wouldn't have the intense orgasms you'll experience soon."

Another package of similar size was ripped open.

Panting heavily, Marco whimpered and tried to get some sort of attention being place onto his dick. But apparently that wasn't going to happen. If anything, Arlert glanced up with an annoyed look. Marco gave an equally, if not more, annoyed look back.

"I swear, you're impatient..." The roll of tape was taken off the tray.

"And you're being a total tease!" Marco seethed.

"Mhmm." Apparently the doctor took it as a compliment for he was smirking with much satisfaction.

Tape was stretched out and ripped.

Confused, Marco tried to push himself up to get a look see. But it was almost impossible with the position he was set too. All that Marco could see was 4 small, black... balls being applied onto the sticky side.

It wasn't till Arlert wrapped the devices around Marco's cock that he understood what was going on.

Four, vibrating bullets were placed onto his dick. And they were turned on, to high.

Eyes rolled back as the new sensation kicked in. That damn blond knew perfectly well what he was doing. And to think, he wasn't get fucked up the ass just yet. Man, did it feel good. The vibrations ran down his length, bouncing from the base all the way to the head. All that was needed was another bullet, just between his balls. Then it would be goodbye heaven and hell sweet euphoria found in space.

"See what a little patience can bring you?" Arlert was heard.

Marco was too busy voicing out his pleasure to even respond. Or maybe that's the response Arlert was seeking out from the start.

The fingers were back, with more lube this time. Though, they weren't in there for long before something a bit bigger was slid inside.

The vibrations were instantly put to low when this happened. There was no pain, mind you. It was more of a way to stop the pleasure from getting too overboard. It was a good thing too, because Marco was so close to orgasming, it wasn't even a joke. It was frustrating.

Then the prostate was hit.

White explosions went off and the back arched. That was what Marco wanted. Then the object vibrated long, strong pulses on that one spot. After that the bullets were turned back onto high.

Marco didn't just cum. He was that broken faucet, shooting out streams of white. Vocal cords snapped just screaming out what he felt. Raw, hot and intense. It was as though every nerve was going off in atomic explosions. Nothing could be compared to what he felt right then and there. Not even a damn volcano exploding.

This. This right here is what it meant when Dr. Alexander Arlert fucked you.

The jizz shot out, covering his own stomach and Arlert's face in a frenzy of fucking himself against the toy in his ass. Whatever it was, that damn thing was the best thing he ever felt in his whole damn life.

When Marco came down from his high, the toys were taken off, set aside for (possible) another day. His cock was still twitching from the activities it endured. And Arlert... Arlert was standing there, cock out and stroking away.

That man was leaking as bad as Marco was when all of this started.

"I'm not finished here." was whispered.

The promise of getting filled by an actual, thick, hard cock was enough to get the blood flowing again. Arlert grinned at that fact. He was so amused by the fact that Marco was getting hard again that he actually squeeze the organ at the base.

Marco was whimpering. Raw from the vocalization from earlier, the sound wasn't the sexiest that could be produced. Even the sadist rose a brow at that. No attention would be given to the abused vocal cords though. Well... no positive attention.

Through the pain in his throat, Marco still managed to give out a thick moan as Arlert's cock slid into him. Strong hands gripped onto meaty thighs, bring that ass down to the very base of the dick filling him up.

Arlert shuddered; feeling Marco all around him.

Squeezing the muscles around the cock in his ass, Marco was rewarded with a moan. A moan that he got out of the blond. A moan that was so beautiful, that the brunette was ready to cum again. Oh god, he wanted to come again. You'd think he was satisfied with what he got earlier, but no. There no to be no satisfaction till he was filled with Arlert's own jizz.

Arlert pulled back, only to be ramming his way back in. There was no teasing here. There was no holding it off till the tension got high. Not even a damn boiling point. Arlert wanted that man and he wanted him fast, hard and certainly messy.

Fingers bruised at the flesh. Nails pieced the skin. Arlert was balls deep fucking Marco in the ass. And what made everything so bloody amazing, was the fact that Arlert was doing it right. Every thrust was aimed for that one spot. Every thrust was filled Marco up. Every thrust was followed with a stroke. The said stroke was placed onto Marco's cock.

Silent screams was the only thing that Marco could do in his bound position. He's scream out that doctor's name if possible. But that required too much thought. Thought wasn't something that Marco could actually process at that very moment.

"I want you too cum." The hot breath brushed against Marco's ear. "I want you to cum so hard, you'll be singing my name to the heavens." The constant motion of going up and down was rubbed up against a firm fabric covered stomach.

Shit, he wanted to kiss that angel.

Arlert pulled back before the kiss could be delivered. Its okay though. The pace was quickening. The motions becoming more erratic and rougher than before. It didn't take long before the next orgasm hit.

And just like before, it shot out just as hard. The only thing that made it better was feeling Arlert unload into him while singing Marco's name. Just hearing his name leave those perfect lips was beyond perfect. Heck, another orgasm went off, following the one previously.

He never felt Arlert pulling out of him.

Stuck in his daze state of mind, nothing could really be registered. Even as a towel was thrown in his face. All Marco could do was pant heavily into the moist fabric. Was it even possible to feel what he was feeling at that very moment?

"I swear, you're looking like a god damn meth junkie right now." The words were cold, but there was a calmness to them.

Marco knew that Arlert was more than just satisfied with their activities.

That got the freckled man to smile underneath the white cloth. "I might become a junkie if you continue to fuck me like that."

The smile was taken off Marco's face when the pain struck. Not only his throat, but from his wrists. Both wrists as a matter of fact. The cuffs were taken off, though a disappointing sound was made. It wasn't till the smell of blood hit Marco's nose that he realized what happened. He pulled so hard on his restrains that he broke the skin.

Luckily the doctor was there to treat the wounds.

Once the wounds were dressed and taken care of, Marco pushed himself up by the elbows and began to wipe himself off. Glancing around shown that Arlert was no long in the room. Though, there was a new set of clothing laid out on the table with a mug of warm tea and a note. The note was simple, it explained that the tea had some medicine in it so that it'll sooth his throat. There was also an explanation of what lozenges that should be bought to treat the soreness.

That boss of his may be messed up in ways more than one, but one thing was certain. No matter how much The Harvester tried, deep down, he was really a sweet guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a note if I should continue this into a several part series.....


End file.
